


Everglow

by JessariOfErebor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fem!Ori - Freeform, I'm weaving the characters into the universe, Multi, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Second Wizarding War, The Durins are kin to the Blacks, Third Wizarding War buildup, but you can bet your ASS I'm keeping khuzdul, human au because harry potter universe, no golden trio except in mentions, rating may change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessariOfErebor/pseuds/JessariOfErebor
Summary: Thorin and his kin are new to Hogwarts. There, they begin to find the beauty that can be found in weaving Light and Dark magics and weave themselves into a few lives as well. Happiness is a word Thorin would be hesitant to use, but he finds himself thinking it all the same.On the horizon a darkness is rising, and all will begin to wonder if they are living on borrowed time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this plot bunny running around my brain for over half a year now, and it's got to the point that I can't even focus on "The Lightning Strike." This demands to be written. There's a SEVERE lack of Hobbit and Harry Potter Crossovers, so I'm hoping to fill that hole :)

Pale blue eyes scanned the bustling platform of nine and three quarters, taking in the families saying goodbye and the friends reuniting. There was far more noise and blatant affection than he was used to, but perhaps that was to be expected with a larger, more liberal school. His nephews had already ran off to the train, eager to meet new friends, but he was waiting for someone.

“Thorin!”

He turned at the call of his name, and a wide grin split his lips when he saw who said it.

“Dwalin!”

The two met with a quick hug and a knocking of foreheads. When the boys parted, Dwalin clapped him on the shoulder.

“Hogwarts, huh?”

Thorin nodded, now frowning. “Yes. Hogwarts.”

“Think you’ll miss Durmstrang?”

Thorin shrugged. “Probably not...But I’m still unsure of this. I’ve read _Hogwarts a History_ at least half a dozen times by now, and I feel a bit overwhelmed by it all. At least Fili and Kili will be accepted here.”

Dwalin nodded his agreement. “I’m glad to be rid of those bloody pricks at Durmstrang. I hear Hogwarts is better about blood.” After a moment he added, “Why didn’t you reply to any of my owls this summer?”

Thorin sighed. “Didn’t Balin tell you? Grandfather put me on lockdown for being kicked out of Durmstrang.”

Dwalin winced. “Ouch. That sucks. Especially since-”

He was cut off by the train sounding its warning whistle, and they made their way to the train. Eyes were drawn to the pair as they walked. They wore no house colors, only the black robes of first years, and yet they were clearly the age of sixth or seventh years. Both were tall for their age, with Thorin being around six-foot and Dwalin a whopping six-foot-two. Both were built enough to notice, and had strange hair for the time. Thorin’s was black and fell past his shoulders in unbound waves, accented by twin braids capped in silver beads. Dwalin was sporting a mohawk, which was very uncommon in the wizarding world. They also sported short beards that they were proud of.

Whispers followed them even as they toted their luggage onto the train and began looking for a seat. Much to Thorin’s dismay, all the compartments appeared to be taken in some form or another. They had spotted Fili and Kili with a group of Gryffindors in the front of the train, but there were no free seats there.

“Just pick one!” Dwalin huffed, fed up with prying eyes. “We’ll have to share whether you like it or not, your highness.”

Thorin directed his best withering glare at Dwalin for the hated nickname, but his mohawked friend was nonplussed. He’d seen that glare since they were children, and therefore it had no effect on him. Without pause, Thorin threw open the closest compartment door. It made a loud banging noise, and clearly startled the pair inside.

“Are these seats taken?” Thorin demanded.

The boy in blue - _Ravenclaw,_ Thorin reminded himself - narrowed his eyes.

“No, but unless you plan on having a nicer attitude, you aren’t welcome to them.”

The redheaded girl across from him, also in Ravenclaw colors, gently kicked him in the shin when she made eye contact with Dwalin.

“There’s room for both of you,” she said kindly. “Our friend Bofur said he was coming, but it looks as though he’s with someone else.”

Thorin nodded sharply and entered the compartment, set his luggage on the overhead rack, and turned. He internally cursed Dwalin when he saw that the rugged wizard had quickly sat beside the Ravenclaw girl, despite putting his luggage on the same rack as Thorin. It was not that Thorin was interested in her, but rather the fact that his friend’s choice had left him to sit beside the rude, dirty-blond Ravenclaw boy...who was giving him a suspicious side-eye.

“I’m Orianna Ríson, but just call me Ori. I’m a sixth year Ravenclaw.” She extended her hand to Dwalin, who shook it.

“Dwalin Fundinson.”

She looked as though she wanted to give Thorin the same treatment, but his glare made her think better of it. She looked to the Ravenclaw boy expectantly, and after a raised eyebrow, he introduced himself.

“Bilbo Baggins, sixth year Ravenclaw as well.”

He and Dwalin nodded at each other, and all eyes turned to Thorin.

“Thorin Durin.”

Both Ori and Bilbo had strong reactions to hearing his name. Ori leaned closer to the window (and away from Thorin) with a concerned look, and Bilbo suddenly seemed extremely uncomfortable and nearly angry. Thorin sighed internally and shared a look with Dwalin. It appeared that his family’s legacy was well known at Hogwarts. Trying to think of something to talk about, he latched onto Bilbo’s last name.

“Aren’t all Bagginses in Hufflepuff?”

Bilbo stiffened and Ori flinched.

“Why are you here?” he countered, irritated by Thorin’s unknowing slight. As if barging in rudely wasn’t enough for the stupidly-handsome wizard! He just _had_ to open _that_ can of worms as well! Bilbo had heard _plenty_ from his family on the house he was placed in, thank you very much. He continued without pause, his anger getting the best of him for reasons that Thorin couldn’t possibly know. “You don’t even have house robes, just first year blacks. Were you so bland that none of the houses wanted you?”

Thorin’s glare reappeared with a vengeance. Before he could say a word, Dwalin cut in.

“We’re transfers.”

Ori perked up, smiling and turning her attention to him. “Oh? How exciting! From where?”

“Durmstrang,” Thorin spat.

“Ah,” Ori said quietly, looking uncomfortable again. Bilbo’s lip curled in disgust and he looked out the window tactfully. Both students were unhappy with that revelation, knowing full-well the school’s reputation for prizing blood purity and the dark arts.

“Still,” Thorin continued, unknowingly acting like a special brand of asshole. “You never answered my question. What’s a Baggins doing in Ravenclaw?”

Bilbo’s head whipped around to stare at the boy beside him, his face clearly communicating his feelings.

“What’s a _Durin_ doing in Hogwarts?” He spat the word “Durin” as though it were a curse.

Thorin made an irritated noise. “I was accepted.”

“But why leave your precious dark arts-oriented school when your family favors it?”

Thorin felt hot with anger and cold in shame at the same time. As usual, anger won over the latter emotion. Anything was better than weakness.

“Why is a Baggins in Ravenclaw when the entire line has been in Hufflepuff? Were the ‘hard working’ and ‘patience’ parts too challenging for you?”

Bilbo hissed through his teeth before replying. “As I said before, what’s a _Durin_ doing in Hogwarts? Didn’t most of your family die on the wrong side of the war?”

Ori shouted, “Enough!” just as Thorin began to stand. He fell back into his seat and everyone looked at her. “You-” she pointed at Thorin, “-need to learn how to mind your own business on touchy subjects you know nothing about. And _you-_ ” she pointed at Bilbo, “-that was completely uncalled for.”

Much to Thorin’s surprise, Dwalin spoke next. “Aye, the war has been over for fourteen years. Things _change._ ” He looked between Thorin and Bilbo, clearly directing that statement to the both of them.

Bilbo suddenly looked very tired, the fight leaving him. “Not everything.” His voice conveyed that he was far away in his own mind, wheels turning on subjects they could not see. Only Ori, through benefit of being his friend, understood what he was talking about.

Thorin thought to say something in his own defense, but he did not. The Durins _were_ known for being dark wizards, specifically dark wizards who supported Voldemort’s views and wishes for the world. He could have said that _he_ was not like them, that _he_ was different...but he held back in favor of brooding.

There was silence in the compartment for awhile. After an hour or so, Ori noticed the title of the book Dwalin was reading and they struck up a conversation about magical theory, focusing specifically on space expansion charms. After a while Bilbo chimed in, and the three spoke about magic all the way to Hogwarts. Thorin remained silent the entire time, occupying himself with reading _Counter Curses for the Cursed, Volume 3._

Eventually the train arrived at Hogwarts, and both Thorin and Dwalin were surprised to see Hagrid in the flesh. Both had heard about him, read about him even, as he was in their history books; but seeing how _large_ he was in person was something else entirely. _No wonder he could handle those stunners,_ Thorin thought to himself, recalling a page from his year three history book. The platform was teeming with activity, and he felt a bit lost in the hubbub.

“Would you like to go across on the boats with the children?” Bilbo asked Thorin condescendingly. Ori closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she prayed for patience.

Thorin’s lip curled in distaste, even as he thought about the excitement Fili and Kili were surely feeling. “No thank you. We’ll take the carriages.”

Bilbo smirked. “So you do know _something_ about us.”

Dwalin chortled. “Know _something?_ Thorin’s read Hogwarts a History half a dozen times. He knows more than you’d think, birdie.”

Curiosity sparked in Bilbo’s eyes, but it quickly disappeared when he remembered who he was talking to. “That’s fair. I shouldn’t have assumed.” Thorin nodded sharply, accepting that that was the closest he was going to get to an apology.

Something suddenly registered to Bilbo and he frowned. “Birdie?”

Dwalin waved a hand at his robes. “Ravenclaw’s emblem.”

His face smoothed in understanding. “Ah.”

The four then began to walk toward the carriages, and Thorin sighed in relief when he finally saw them. On the way they found the aforementioned Bofur and the Hufflepuff entertained them with a story about some shenanigans on the train. Everyone except for Thorin hopped into the carriage immediately. After a minute of waiting, Bilbo stuck his head out, already speaking.

“Hey, what’s the hold u-” he cut off in shock as he watched Thorin pet one of the thestrals pulling the carriage. Thorin had one hand on its flank, and he was forehead-to-forehead with the skeletal, horse-like beast. There was fond affection in his eyes, and a warm smile lighting up what could be seen of his face; the rest was hidden by his long black hair. With such an expression, Bilbo couldn’t deny that he looked _beautiful._

“What’s he doing?” Bofur asked, pulling his friend out of his daze.

Bilbo continued to watch the confusing sight in front of him and said quietly, “He’s petting the thestral.”

Silence fell over the carriage. Everyone knew the implications of being able to see thestrals.

A few moments later, the thestral pulled away and looked at Bilbo. Thorin stiffened and his smile fell when he realized he had an audience. With one last pat he left the thestral and hopped into the carriage, taking the open seat across from Bilbo. Bilbo, for his part, couldn’t stop wondering about the man across from him. His family name - and rudeness so far - conflicted with the kindness he had shown a simple creature.

A very long, awkward silence carried on until Bofur decided to break it in typical Bofur fashion.

“So, who was it for you?”

Thorin froze for a moment so short that unless you really knew him, you wouldn’t have been able to tell. He shrugged and continued looking out the carriage window, focusing on the trees.

“Does it matter?”

Bilbo looked at him seriously and raised an eyebrow. “Only if you were responsible for it.”

Thorin face showed shock and hurt for a moment before it twisted into an enraged snarl. “I did everything I could to _prevent_ it! Take your thrice-damned stereotypes and shove them up your ass, Baggins!”

As soon as he finished speaking, the carriage jerked and began slowing down. Thorin didn’t even wait for it to stop before he hopped out and angrily stalked towards the castle’s entrance, his mind a whirlwind of memory.

“Thorin! Dammit,” Dwalin cursed, partially hanging out of the carriage to watch his friend leave. He turned on Bilbo and jabbed at the Ravenclaw with his index finger, murder in his eyes. “If you ever, _ever_ accuse Thorin of something like that again, I will personally make your life a living hell. Understood?”

Bilbo nodded once, feeling like a steaming pile of dragon dung left out in the sun. As soon as Dwalin was gone, they all got out of the carriage and Ori rounded on Bilbo.

“What in _Merlin’s name_ did you say that for, and why are you being such an _ass_ today?!”

He dropped his mask and gave her such a distraught look that she changed gears.

“You know what, nevermind, you clearly feel terrible about it.” Bilbo put his mask back into place as Ori’s attention turned to the Hufflepuff. “But really, Bofur, the lack of _tact_ it takes to ask a question like that!”

Bofur threw his hands up in defense. “Hey, I’m not the one who basically called him a murderer!”

Bilbo winced. That’s what he had done, after all: practically called Durin a murder when he knew nothing about him besides his family name. _Prejudice,_ a voice whispered in his head. _You treated him with the same disrespect you loathe, the same disrespect you face on a near-daily basis._ Full of remorse, the Ravenclaw trailed behind his friends on the way to the great hall, too caught up in his own mind to speak to them.

**************

It had previously been decided that Thorin and Dwalin were to be sorted before the first years began. Therefore, the hall was full of people and chatter when the great golden doors opened.

As they walked in, Thorin looked around in awe.

The great hall was larger and grander than he had thought possible, despite the tales he had heard of it. Floating candles, golden braziers, and fireplaces lit the room...but what truly drew Thorin’s eye was the _ceiling._ Hundreds and hundreds of stars seemed to go on forever. Even though he knew it was an enchantment, it definitely looked _real_. Four long tables sat side by side in the hall, two on each side of the walkway and filled with students who peered at them curiously. In that moment, Thorin decided that if the rest of the castle was half as impressive as the great hall, he would certainly feel at ease for the next two years.

That thought quickly cleared from his mind when his name was called.

Apparently, the fact that there were transfers had been mentioned before they arrived. Mutterings and whispers filled the great hall, and Thorin looked at the professor’s table as he walked forward. He felt relief when he finally saw Balin, and the two shared a quick smile; but that relief evaporated as he sat on the stool designated for sorting. Quiet took over the crowd. He looked over the hall and wondered about what they must think of him, before dismissing the thought. They didn’t matter. Then the hat touched his head, and he forgot about everything entirely.

 _“A Durin...it has been a long time since I last saw one of your family.”_ The sorting hat’s deep, timeless voice seemed to speak for all to hear, and Thorin panicked.

_I thought it spoke silently! Was Hogwarts a History wrong?_

The hat quickly reassured him, amusement in his tone. _“Do not worry, they cannot hear me. I am only in your thoughts. Hmm now, let's see...Plenty of bravery here, oh yes, in fact that is why you are here at all…strength in your convictions as well, but that_ _**ambition** , my dear boy. I see plenty of intelligence and a desire to learn, but it is fueled by the loyalty to protect those who are true to you. Most curious…” _

After a minute or so of the hat’s pondering, Thorin asked: _“What house do you think I would fit best in?”_

_“That depends.”_

The hat continued to think, analyzing Thorin, and the whispers began anew as the hat took its time.

_“On what?”_

_“What you want to do with the hand that you’ve been dealt.”_

Thorin’s mind responded instantly to that, even as his eyes closed from bone-deep weariness caused by more than the long train ride. _"Freedom.”_

The hat paused as it took a few moments to fully understand the particular type of freedom that Thorin was referring to.

_“Are you sure? That is a hard road. The hardest you could take, in fact.”_

Thorin replied without pause. _“Absolutely. I will accept nothing less from this life, except maybe death. And even then, there are those who might need me...so death is not an option either.”_

 _“You are_ **_not_ ** _making this easy for me, you know,”_ the hat grumbled good naturedly. (It secretly loved the challenge.) _“‘Death is not an option.’ Hmmph! That’s daring **and** ambitious, especially since you have worked hard for the skill to follow up on such a statement. Your daring and nerve paint a portrait of Gryffindor, but your ambition and loyalty to your own might outstrip it...” _

There was a half minute of silence before the hat spoke again.

_"Very well, Durin. I see you, all of you, and I must ask you a rare question: Gryffindor or Slytherin?”_

Thorin, true to form, made inquiries on the traits of both and asked for examples of those traits in action. Six minutes had passed since he had put on the hat, and five more passed as the hat answered his questions in detail it usually did not have to go into. Finally, Thorin made his choice.

_“Choose for me. I cannot decide, and you know the houses better than me. I only ask that you choose the one that will best help me reach my goal.”_

Moments later the hat shouted its decision, feeling sure of its choice, and the hall was filled with a near-deafening uproar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's house is revealed, and both he and Bilbo show their hands.

Thorin shot up into a sitting position, ripped from sleep by a nightmare. This one had been especially vivid, and he blinked in momentary confusion at the green and silver curtains in front of him. With a sigh of relief he fell back onto his bed, barely registering the ebony wand in his hand. After a few moments of locking his memories far, far away, he canceled the silencing charms on his curtains and rose from bed. It was early morning in the dungeon, and after the rambunctious party the returning Slytherins had hosted, Thorin was unsurprised to see all the other bed curtains tightly shut. He raised an eyebrow at a purple bra that was hanging off one of the four poster beds before getting back to his own business.

_ “ _ _ Dies et tempus _ _.”  _

Fiery letters appeared a foot in front of him, suspended in thin air. The charm informed him that it was 5:47am on September 2nd, 2012, and the high temperature for the day. He was pleased to see that he had slept longer than usual, but attributed it to the firewhiskey he had nicked from the party. Though he hadn’t participated, he wasn’t one to pass up free drinks; especially since he had become immune to sleeping draughts years ago. 

He wasn’t sure if the great hall was serving breakfast yet, so instead he decided to go for a walk. He had seen some of the Hogwarts grounds the day before, but he was eager to see more of his new school.

This is how Thorin found himself watching the sunrise on his first day of class. Slowly the black sky and groups of silvery-white stars gave way to vibrant oranges and golds, and the cold morning turned warm. He smiled when the legendary giant squid waved a tentacle far above the water. Feeling only somewhat foolish, he waved back. The motion seemed to pull at his robes, evidenced by an unhappy writhing in his pocket. He reached into his robes’ inner pocket, smiling when he felt familiar scales immediately wrap around his hand.

_ “Good morning, little one,”  _ he hissed.

The vibrant blue and red snake coiled up in his palm, tail wrapping securely around Thorin's pinky finger. Its head lifted and it blearily tasted the air around him.

_ “Hello, big one,”  _ the snake hissed sleepily.  _ “Do you hass breakfassst for me?” _

Thorin’s smile widened.  _ “Of course, the first thing on your mind would be food. You could have said, ‘Hello, how are you this morning?’” _

The snake rolled his eyes (something Thorin had been delighted to find out was possible years before).

_ “Apologiesss. How are you and do you have my breakfasst?” _

_ “I’m well! Thanks for asking. As for your breakfast, I do not.” _

The snake laid its head down and coiled up tighter, preparing to go back to sleep.  _ “Then why wake me at all?” _

_ “Accident. I waved at the giant squid.” _

The snake lifted its head slightly to peer at the lake.

_ “Interesssting. I thought that wass a mythh.” _

_ “Me too. Do you want bacon?” _

The snake nuzzled his palm appreciatively.

_ “That would be more than ssatissfactory.” _

Thorin raised the snake to his shoulder and with a tap of his wand, he canceled the shrinking charm on it. Quickly the snake expanded to its usual size; thin, and about two feet long. It happily draped itself around his neck.

_ “Stay hidden, okay? I don’t need idiots panicking at the sight of you.” _

The snake flicked his tongue against Thorin’s collarbone before replying.

_ “I am dangeroussss, big one. You would do well to not forget that.” _

Thorin snorted as he stood and began walking the grassy path back to the castle.  _ “I’ve seen guinea pigs bigger than you, Sirius.” _

The snake tightened its grip unhappily, and popped its head out to hiss at him reproachfully.  _ “I have venom!” _

Thorin gently patted Sirius’s head with his forefinger.  _ “Aye, if you can get your mouth around the target.”  _ The two continued bickering all the way back to the castle, and Thorin drew to a stop when other voices could be heard.  _ “Remember, stay quiet and out of sight.” _

Thorin swore he could  _ feel  _ Sirius’s eyes rolling.  _ “Havvve it your way, my ffellow sssnake.” _

The pair had barely made it into the great hall when Thorin was turning to twin cries of his name. Blurs of scarlet and gold crashed into him, and he nearly toppled over from the force of it. 

“Uncle! Look, we got Gryffindor!”

“They wouldn’t let us talk to you last night! What’s up with that?”

“Yeah! That’s dumb!”

Thorin laughed at Fili and Kili’s excitement, one arm around each in a loose hug. Sirius was internally grumbling, but did as he was told and stayed out of sight. “You’re in a different house than me, of course things are going to be different.”

Kili frowned. “They never kept us separate at Durmstrang.” Fili nodded his agreement but Thorin shook his head.

“That’s because this is  _ Hogwarts, _ Kili. We can spend our free time together, but when we eat and sleep we have to follow our houses. I know it’s different, but trust me, it’ll be worth it.” Thorin only half-believed his own words, but said them for the boys’ sake. Truthfully, he had no clue if Hogwarts would be better. “Has anyone said anything about you yet?”

Fili shook his head, completely understanding what Thorin was getting to. “No, not a thing. I know there’s a lot of mixed-bloods in our dormitory, though! What about yours?”

“No idea.” Just then, four professors - the heads of each house - began walking down their respective houses’ tables and handing out class schedules. “Go on back to your table, you don’t want to miss your schedule.”

With one last squeeze the boys were off, and Thorin glanced around. Two Hufflepuffs were looking at him oddly, but quickly stopped when he glared at them. He made his way to the Slytherin table where he quickly located Dwalin and sat beside him.

“How are they?” Dwalin asked around a mouthful of eggs.

“Looks like they’re good,” Thorin replied as he reached for the ham. He ate silently with Dwalin, sneaking pieces of meat to the familiar around his neck every few minutes. Suddenly a lot of hooting was heard, along with the rustling of feathers. He watched the post arrive, hundreds of owls flapping about in synchronicity, finding their marks faster than any muggle would believe possible. A barn owl carrying the Daily Prophet landed in front of Thorin. The owl stretched his leg out, a leather pouch attached. Thorin put a few knuts in it and the bird nicked a piece of his sausage before flying off.

_ “FOUR HALF-BLOODS AND THREE MUGGLES KILLED IN POSSIBLE TERROR ATTACK” _

Thorin gritted his teeth at the headlines. Damn right it had been a terror attack. Even worse, he probably knew the people who had pulled it off. With a heavy feeling in his chest, he shook out the newspaper and began to read about the havoc his grandfather endorsed.

It was with relief that, no less than five minutes later, he accepted his schedule from his head of house. He and Dwalin headed to class, both subdued by the mood yet curious to see what the day would bring.

_ ****************************** _

“Oh look!” A shrill female voice cried out with false surprise. “It’s the freak!"

Thorin spun to meet his adversary when he froze. The rude Hufflepuff hadn’t been speaking to  _ him _ ...In fact, neither her nor her posse seemed to have noticed him at all.

“Lobelia,” a dry voice spoke up. “How  _ charming  _ to see you here. I wasn’t aware you even knew the  _ way  _ to the Ancient Runes corridor. It is a place of higher learning, after all.”

The one identified as “Lobelia” - a rat-faced girl with curly black hair - sniffed at the barb. “So, cousin, how are you feeling now that you’ve besmirched our family name even further?”

Bilbo finally came into Thorin’s vision, rounding the corner opposite of the one Thorin was eavesdropping behind. “I wasn’t aware I had.”

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Please. Everyone saw you on the train with that  _ Durin  _ boy and his beast of a friend. Both on the train  _ and  _ in the carriages!”

Bilbo glared at her, any pretense of patience dropping. “What about it?”

Thorin started in surprise. This was the handsome Ravenclaw that had not only been disgusted with his presence, but even gone as far as to imply that he was a murderer. Why wasn’t he telling Lobelia the truth?

“What about it?” Lobelia practically screeched. “He’s a  _ Durin!  _ Do you forget what they’ve  _ done?!  _ What they’re  _ known  _ for doing?”

Bilbo took a few moments to choose his words carefully. “You can’t blame him for the sins of his family. Especially when it happened long ago.”

“Aha!” the tall, gold haired boy to Lobelia’s left yelled. “So you admit it!”

The Ravenclaw looked confused. “Admit what?”

“That you’re fraternizing with an enemy of the light!”

Bilbo became very still and an odd, calculating smile that held no joy settled on his face. “Why, you seem to be implying that  _ I  _ am not your enemy. Yet the way you treat me has said otherwise.”

While her posse shifted uncomfortably, unsettled by the look in his eyes, Lobelia only huffed and waved his words away. “Please, halfling. We all know you’re harmless.”

Bilbo clenched his jaw, and didn’t say a word. Lobelia sniffed and Thorin was filled with the nearly overwhelming urge to jinx her. When Bilbo seemed to start saying something, she cut him off. 

“Let’s go, guys. Blood traitors will be blood traitors, he can’t be helped.” Bilbo burned to counter that, but saw his chance to be left alone and took it. Besides, Lobelia wouldn’t listen to reason. He had found that out long ago. Cursing under his breath once they had left, he went ahead into the Ancient Runes classroom.

Thorin moved from his hiding spot and made his way to the class, mind thinking quickly and centered around one thought: 

_ He defended me.  _

There were so many implications on that one statement. Thorin felt a small flicker of hope as he passed through the threshold of Ancient Runes and saw Bilbo sitting near the front with the redheaded girl from the train. 

Maybe, just maybe, he had found an ally.

_**********************************_

The next morning in the great hall, a great beast of an owl flew to Bilbo. The boy was so startled that he managed to knock over his plate, pumpkin juice, _and_ a small pitcher of cream. 

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed, shaking off the liquids and quickly pulling out his wand to clean up the mess. By the time he was done, the massive, jet black owl was hooting at him insistently and holding out his leg. "Fine, fine, I'm getting it," Bilbo huffed at it, and began unwrapping the twine that held the package on. 

Ori peered up at the bird with no little surprise. "That's a great grey, Bilbo. They aren't even  _supposed_ to be black." She put a hand up and smiled when she was allowed to pet it. The owl tilted his head and ruffled his feathers happily at the attention. Next she fed it a few pieces of toast and bacon, and it gave a low hoot of appreciation. 

(Across the hall, a bulky Slytherin sighed in combined admiration and exasperation. Admiration because the girl's fiery hair looked beautiful beside his jet black owl, and exasperation because now the damn bird would probably be more demanding at the breakfast table. Damn Thorin and his reluctance to get his own bloody bird.)

Finally Bilbo was able to get the package off, and the owl gave Ori an affectionate nip before flying off with the others. Bilbo and Ori's attention was then drawn to the blue silk box in his hand. It looked, for lack of a better word,  _expensive._

"Wonder who it's from," Bilbo mused. "Maybe it's for someone else and the owl got confused?"

Ori shook her head and flipped it over to reveal Bilbo's name on the bottom. "Nah, it's for you. Are you sure you haven't-"

Bilbo cut her off, already knowing what she was going to say. "No. I wasn't expecting anything until my birthday, and that isn't for a few more weeks." He chortled at a thought and dryly added, "And no, I have not taken Nori's advice and found a sugar daddy."

Ori let out a light laugh and raised an eyebrow before gesturing to the package. "Well then open it, smartarse."

Bilbo did just that. The sinfully soft box opened, and they both gaped at the contents.

A note was taped to the inside of the lid and sharp letters said,  _"This is a thank you. Meet me at the top of the astronomy tower at Midnight."_ Beneath it laid a beautiful signet [ring](https://images.custommade.com/0PHC1G7_GjnktJyhw5T6DF3N-jo=/fit-in/510x382/custommade-photosets/24779/24779.1061449.jpg), silver and with two B's that were separated by the Ravenclaw symbol. Two sapphires were set on either [side](https://images.custommade.com/Yd1bNuD1IbeniKhditamSWI7zUQ=/fit-in/510x382/custommade-photosets/24779/24779.1061448.jpg) of it, and neither Ravenclaw could keep their jaw off the floor. After the initial shock wore off, Bilbo lifted the ring to analyze it closely. There seemed to be a light magical aura from the ring, but nothing dangerous. There was a script engraved on the inside of the band with the same sharp letters found in the note. It was some sort of runic language, and Bilbo could not decipher it. He looked up from the ring to see Ori staring at him with clear impatience. Whether it was from wanting him to put it on or reveal who sent it, he didn't know. With a shrug, he put it on his right pinky finger. It instantly resized to fit him perfectly, and Bilbo let out a low whistle.

"That's. That's some fancy magic, right there."

Ori's nodded her agreement, eyebrows re-attempting to touch her hairline.

"Do you know how  _hard_ it is to create charms that stick to items?"

"Of course I do," Bilbo replied without pause. "You know I've had my fair share of mishaps trying to master it." A sudden warmth suffused him, and his eyes grew wide. "Ori," he murmured, unwilling to share this new information with anyone else near. She leaned forward so he could speak quietly and she would be able to hear him. "Ori, it's got another charm. But I have to test it to make sure." Within moments he was on his feet, his bag slung over his shoulder. He looked for Bofur at the Hufflepuff table, but it seemed that he wasn't in the great hall yet. Dismissing the thought, he tugged her sleeve and she grinned at the look in his eyes; that look always meant experiments and new discoveries. She grabbed her bag and a few pieces of toast before rushing out of the hall, close on Bilbo's heels. 

They only made it to the first floor before Bilbo suddenly pulled her into an empty classroom. They quickly tossed their bags on the floor and he stood a few paces away and raised his arms.

"Jinx me."

Ori's eyebrows raised and she tilted her head at him in disbelief. "Seriously? You think it's a  _protection_ charm of all things?"

Bilbo nodded seriously. "Yes. It feels just like the textbook described."

Her disbelief was quickly being overtaken by amusement. "Bilbo, who the hell have you made friends with? We're talking NEWT level spells here."

He sighed and ran a hand through his blond curls, other resting on his hip while his brow furrowed. "I'm not sure, truth be told." Unbidden, the memory of icy blue eyes and a short beard flashed in his mind; he shook it away, sure that he was wrong. Thorin had been sorted into Slytherin after all, a true Durin through and through. Why would he want anything to do with a  _half-blood_ Ravenclaw?  _He wouldn't,_ Bilbo answered himself. It must be a wealthy admirer or something _._ Hell, maybe it was Nori trying to get a rise out of him. Bilbo shuddered at the thought that the ring might be stolen; the magic within it meshed well with his own, and he the thought of having to part with it didn't sit well with him.

 

Ori's voice startled him out of his thoughts. "What is it?"

"I'm just trying to figure out who it was. Anyways, go ahead. Use a tripping jinx or something non-lethal."

"Oh  _really,_ Bilbo? I thought I'd blast you to smithereens while I had the chance."

He flicked her off, though they both grinned at the sarcasm.

"Alright, are you ready?"

"Just do it."

She cast it, and the purple tripping jinx flew through the air and hit Bilbo. His skin and clothes flashed silver, and for a split-second he seemed to have an aura of green; then the spell shot back at Ori, and only her hastily cast _p_ _rotego_ kept her from taking the brunt of the jinx.

Both their eyes were wide when the silver faded away. After awhile of talking about who possibly could have gifted the ring, Ori finally said, "You've made a powerful friend, it seems. I doubt we'll be able to figure it out on our own. Gonna meet him?"

Bilbo met her eyes, the feeling of the ring-maker's magic still fresh in his mind.

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's thought process is far deeper than Bilbo could ever guess, and the Ravenclaw has no clue what he's about to get into.
> 
> I know I've been gone forever, and I am so, so sorry. Life is kicking my ass...but on the other hand, I got a promotion at work! Woot! Hopefully now I can start focusing more on my writing.  
> Let me know what you think :) This is a WIP, so suggestions and requests are always welcome!   
> This video is a great one for Slytherins. https://youtu.be/eRoYWw97dlQ

**Author's Note:**

> Bilbo really, really doesn't like it when you try to put him in the Baggins box.  
> Please let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated <3  
> This is a WIP, so suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Just imagine the models younger, and you've got our boys.  
> -Dwalin: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1d/1d/16/1d1d162e66609546d5507591acc2eef3--haircuts-for-men-mens-haircuts.jpg  
> -Thorin (just imagine his hair is black): https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/20/68/48/20684819256a98454c6ec6c4a492d774--long-hair-beard-long-hairstyles-for-men.jpg and https://i.pinimg.com/736x/63/14/7d/63147d64af3b6a7ee463831e5007db22--bohemian-men-long-haired-men.jpg


End file.
